Those Three Months
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: This is something I hope you all like. It's a one-shot that's joined with Chapter 19 of Shawty Want A Thug. It's what happened during the three months that Alex had to fly under the radar. Logan/Alex/James & Carlos/Kaylyn/Kendall. Please R&R.


Those Three Months

**A/N: This is something I hope you all like. It's a one-shot that's joined with Chapter 19 of Shawty Want A Thug. It's what happened during the three months that Alex had to fly under the radar. For all the people who want to see some, ahem, Logan/Alex/James? And maybe some Carlos/Kaylyn/Kendall?**

**Boredom really kills me.**

**I hope it's good. I don't know how I am at threesomes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Three<strong>

Kendall POV

I chilled on the couch with James, watching a total chick flick.

"Why'd you buy Bring It On?" I asked the brunette.

He blushed and shoved popcorn into his mouth. "I like it."

I rolled my eyes and flicked the TV off.

"Hey!"

I stood up. "Go get ready. We're going out to eat."

—

We walked into the restaurant and I saw that Logan, Carlos, Alex, and Kaylyn were all at a table. I waited a bit too long because Carlos spotted us and waved us over. I sighed.

We pulled up two chairs and they welcomed us.

"How'd you guys get champagne?" I asked motioning to the bottle of carbonated liquid on the table.

"We asked," Logan replied, picking up his glass and sipping the pink bubbly.

I shrugged as he handed me and James glasses.

"You look nice, Kendall," Kaylyn said, blushing.

I smiled. "Thanks. You look stunning, as usual."

She blushed darker as Carlos looked over at me. He smiled and tilted his head toward the bathrooms.

"I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back," I announced.

"Me, too," said Carlos.

We both stood and left the table, walking to a deserted hallway.

"Okay," I said. "What's up?"

He smiled. "So, Kaylyn and I have been together for a while and we've had sex twice, right? And I know you guys have the hots for each other so I was thinking about something."

I was shocked. I mean she's pretty, and kinda hot, but did I like her? "Dude, she's like my sister!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Just go with me here."

James and Logan walked up and Carlos let them in on the plan. Logan was a little reluctant at first but I think he realized it would make Alex happy, since James is kind of a man whore.

Carlos smiled. "So this is how it's gonna work..."

Kaylyn POV

James and Logan went to find Carlos and Kendall as Alex and I sat at the table.

"And they say women take a long time in the bathroom."

I nodded at her comment and waited for the men to return.

—

We stepped into the house and plopped on the couch. Alex and Logan and James all went out for coffee while we stayed home, since I don't like coffee.

"You really look sexy, baby," Carlos said as he leaned over and kissed my neck.

I blushed as he flicked his tongue along my jaw. "You wanna have sex tonight, don't you?" I asked quietly.

"Hell yeah," he replied. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a bottle. "Picked up your pills, too."

I smiled and he handed me one along with the bottle of water off the end table. I swallowed the tablet and Carlos moved on top of me, ferociously ravaging my neck and jaw with his lips.

"Mmmm, Carlos," I mumbled against his mouth as his hands found my breasts. His lips trailed up to mine and he pushed his tongue forward, the skilled appendage mapping out my sensitive spots. I felt his hard-on pressing against my bare leg as he slowly began to thrust his hips against me.

I didn't notice Kendall walk into the living room until I heard a voice.

"Hey guys—Holy making out!"

Carlos immediately sat up as did I. I saw Kendall's back to us and his hand was covering the side of his face that was near us.

"This is a bad time, so I'm just gonna go," he said.

"Why don't you join us?" Carlos asked him huskily.

My eyes went wide as he removed the hand from his face. I saw his eyes were blackened with lust, no trace of the jade orbs to be seen. He seemed to contemplate Carlos's request before removing his jacket.

"With pleasure," he replied, walking over to us.

"Carlos," I said, kind of nervous as to what was going on.

"Don't worry, babe," he whispered in my ear before flicking his tongue out against my earlobe. "I know you like him. Let's have a little fun."

I turned to look at him as he removed his lips from my ear and placed them on mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as I felt another pair of lips on my neck. Kendall's hands wrapped around my waist and he started rubbing my stomach. My breath hitched as Carlos's hand trailed down and pulled my shoes off. He ran his hand up my leg and I shuddered.

"Bedroom. Now," he ordered.

We all got up and climbed the stairs, moving to mine and Carlos's bedroom. I laid on the bed as Carlos and Kendall whispered to each other. They nodded and both removed their shirts.

"Come here and take off my pants, honey," Carlos said. I got up and switched places with Kendall. He laid on the bed as I walked up to my boyfriend, his dick obviously straining against his tight jeans indicated by the bulge in the front. I kneeled in front of his groin and traced the V of his hips, the muscles leading me to the prize. I popped the button and pulled down the zipper, reaching to the bottoms of the pant legs to tug them down. His member was released from his confines as he was going commando.

"No undies?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled. "My pants were too tight." His voice was dripping with need and pure sex. He sounded extremely desperate and my theory was proven as he loudly moaned when I wrapped my fingers around his manhood. The flesh throbbed as I started stroking it, flicking my thumb along the tip to spread the wetness that leaked from there. Carlos started erratically thrusting into my hand and I knew he was close. I removed my hand, earning a delicious whine from him as his sweet friction was gone. He let out a guttural moan as I took him into my mouth.

"Fuck, Kaylyn," he growled, tangling his fingers in my hair, I bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around the vein on the underside of his dick. I relaxed my throat and that was when he fisted my hair and pounded into my mouth. I stayed relaxed as his thrusts became erratic and he cried out in ecstasy, a thick liquid flooding my mouth. I swallowed what I could, the rest leaked from my lips and down my chin. Carlos swiped his finger across my face, collecting the milky substance before offering it to me. I smiled and flicked my tongue along his index finger, taking the offering and leaving his finger glistening with my saliva.

I heard erotic breathing and I glanced over at Kendall, who had his hand in his boxers and was stroking himself. I saw the wet spot on the front of his green boxers and smiled. His face was flushed pink, his mouth hung open in pleasure and his eyes closed tightly. His hand slipped out from under the waist band of the fabric and it continued it's activities through the green material.

"Kaylyn," he moaned as he continued palming himself.

"Kendy," I said. His eyes slowly opened and they focused on me. "Does this make you hard?"

I looked over at Carlos and he stared at me wide eyed as I licked my way around his neck. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his hips. I licked his shoulder and he gasped as I grasped his softening member and started stroking. I bit on his shoulder and he moaned loudly.

"Mmm," Kendall moaned. "Yes, it makes me so hard."

I left my boyfriend's back and stood in front of him.

"Kendall," he growled. "Undress her. I want to watch."

I watched Kendall stand and saunter over to me. He stood in front of me and lowered his head, lightly brushing our lips together.

Alexandra POV

I sat in between Logan and James holding my peppermint latte.

"So," I started.

Both guys looked at me. I nearly melted seeing the doe-like chocolate eyes of my gorgeous boyfriend watching me with curiosity. I looked at James and then, I did melt. His large hazel eyes glistened with beauty as they watched me intently. The sexy man placed his hand on my left knee as Logan placed his on my right. This was getting weird. I sipped my latte as the boys withdrew their hands and waited for me to continue.

"How's life?" I asked.

"Fantastic!" said James happily.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's pretty sick," replied Logan. "My life is awesome."

I smiled. "That's great to hear."

I texted Kaylyn and got no response. Hmm, that's strange. She always answers. I texted her again. No answer.

"I think Kaylyn might be in trouble or something."

Both boys looked at me innocently. "Why?" James asked.

"She didn't answer my texts."

Logan scoffed. "She's fine."

I whipped my head around. "How can you be so sure?"

James patted my back. "Trust us. She's fine."

I sighed. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

Kaylyn POV

I moaned loudly as Carlos repeatedly slammed into me. Kendall threw his head back and started panting. He fisted my hair and shoved his dick even further down my throat.

"More, Kaylyn," Kendall growled. "Fuck. So good."

I swirled my tongue around the hardened flesh, trying desperately to take it all in. He was bigger than Carlos, but Carlos was thicker. I rolled my hips down, desperately needing more of Carlos. "I'm so fucking close, it hurts," Carlos stated, before slamming inside my body once again. I moaned around Kendall's cock, making him cry out in pleasure as he fucked my face. His seed flooded my mouth and I swallowed it all. God, he tasted good. Almost immediately after, Carlos let loose, his hot seed filling my insides. I panted as he pulled out as did Kendall. The sensation in the pit of my stomach hadn't gone away and I whimpered.

"What's wrong, baby?" Carlos asked.

"I-I'm not done," I whispered.

The boys exchanged looks and Carlos nudged his head toward me. Kendall and Carlos switched places and my eyes widened as Kendall positioned himself between my legs. I was about to protest, when I felt Carlos lick my stomach. I closed my eyes as he attacked my lips and Kendall pushed in slowly.

"You're so fucking tight," he growled. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in.

"Kendall!" I screamed as he found my sweet spot.

Carlos sat on the floor and started stroking his hardening member. I watched as he slid his other hand up his chest and tweaked his left nipple.

"Ugh," he groaned. He sped up his hand and I squeezed my eyes shut as Kendall hit that spot again.

"Harder, Kendall." I begged.

He complied as he pounded into me, Carlos's previous orgasm becoming the perfect lubricant.

"Faster!" I cried as the boiling in my stomach became almost too much.

"Say my name," Kendall said huskily, his thrusts already becoming erratic.

"Kendall!" I yelled.

"Louder."

"KENDALL!"

My body shuddered as waves of ecstasy rushed over me. I felt his seed paint my insides white and he pulled out, collapsing onto the floor. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he recovered from his intense orgasm. I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend heavily panting while he came, his seed shooting onto his stomach and sliding down his abs. His body glimmered with sweat as he stroked himself through his high. His hand slowed until he finally removed it, his chest rapidly rising and falling.

"That was incredible," I gasped.

Both boys stood and laid next to me on the bed, Carlos on my left, Kendall on my right.

"That was all his idea," Kendall whispered, pointing a thumb at Carlos.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He kissed my forehead. "I figured I could share you. And I know how you fantasize about Kendall."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"You talk in your sleep, hon."

With that, he reached down and pulled the covers over the three of us and both boys kissed my cheeks.

"Night," Kendall whispered, rubbing his lips over my ear.

"Night, babe," Carlos said, pressing his soft lips to my neck and flicking his tongue along my jaw. I snuggled under the blankets and sighed.

"Night, boys."

—

Alexandra POV

We walked home in the darkness, Logan and James keeping their arms wrapped around me. They kept glancing at each other, as if to send subliminal messages. I ignored it as we headed up to the apartment. The air had a faint smell of sex and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Let's play a board game," Logan requested.

James and I nodded and watched Logan go into the media room for something. I kicked off my shoes and went into Logan's room to change out of my dress. I stripped down to my bra and underwear and was about to put my shorts on when I heard the door close.

"You looked really sexy tonight," said James. His voice was deep and was filled with lust.

I whipped around and desperately tried to cover myself.

"James!" I yelled. "What the fuck?"

He chuckled darkly as he approached me. I watched, thoroughly intimidated, as he circled my body.

"J-James," I whispered shakily. "What are you d-doing?"

He wrapped his arms around my mid-section and pressed his nose into my hair. "This is for being gorgeous."

He flicked his tongue along the shell of my ear. I shivered and he started attacking my neck with kisses. He pressed his wet lips all along my jaw and neck, biting down on my pulse point. I moaned as he started slowly grinding his crotch into my ass.

The door flew open and in the doorway stood Logan. My eyes widened.

"He came onto me, I swear!"

Logan shut the door and chuckled darkly. "I know."

James continued to rub his groin into my lower back, his erection obviously suffocating in his jeans. Logan walked up to me and ripped the clothes out of my hands. His usually chocolate brown eyes were now blackened with lust. I cried out as James's pearly whites made harsh contact with my skin. That's gonna bruise.

Logan removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in all his glory. He stepped in front of me and leaned down, roughly smashing our lips together. He impatiently pressed his tongue onward, exploring each crevice of my mouth. I felt his length hardening as it kept pressing into my belly button.

"Fuck," he groaned. "I need you now."

I felt James's nimble fingers unclasp my bra and let it drop to the floor. Logan hungrily latched onto my breasts, sucking and tweaking them. I threw my head back on James's shoulder and closed my eyes, pressing my chest into his mouth.

"Logan," I groaned.

He moved away and so did James. I heard rustling and when I opened my eyes, I saw James, buck ass naked on the bed. His tanned torso had a sheen of sweat on it as he breathed heavily. His abs flexed every time he took a breath and I followed the defined V of his hips straight to the prize. He was just like Logan. I rolled my eyes back into my head as Logan came up behind me and guided me toward the bed. James glanced up at me, his glassy hazel eyes dark and lust-ridden.

"Go ahead, babe," Logan whispered.

I walked up to James and climbed on top of his sticky body. Logan's hands trailed down my sides until they found what they were looking for. His fingers curled around the waistband of my underwear and slinked them down my legs. I felt James's length dip between my legs and I heard Logan behind me.

"This is gonna be sexy."

James guided his member to my entrance and slowly pushed in. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as he agonizingly slowly continued to press further. I was gasping by the time he was in all the way.

"Ride me, baby," James whispered huskily.

I sat up and pressed my hands against his muscular chest. The muscles flexed under my touch and I felt him grasp my hips tightly. With the help of James, I raised myself up before dropping back down onto his dick.

"Mmmm, Alex," he groaned.

I started to bounce down to meet his thrusts.

"Faster, James," I panted.

He happily complied and sped up his movements.

"Say my name," he growled as he started to erratically pound into me.

I lifted myself up and slammed down.

"James! Harder, James!"

He used all the power he had for one last thrust before he lost control, coming hard. His hair stuck to his forehead and his mouth hung open in pure ecstasy. I felt his hot seed inside of me and i was way too tired to lift myself up. James strong hands pulled me up and set me back down on his chest. I heard the panting behind me and I saw Logan, moving his hand at a ridiculous pace. I crawled off of James and over to Logan. He looked up at me and I put my hand over his. He removed his and arched his back up, signaling for me to continue because he was in pain. I took him into my mouth and swirled my tongue around his throbbing length. I put my arm over his hips to prevent him from bucking up and choking me. I grazed my teeth along the skin and he was coming hard. I swallowed all but one drop that dripped down my chin. Logan opened his eyes and leaned forward, licking the drop off of my face.

"Fuck, Alex," James gasped, bucking his hips into the air.

I stood and so did Logan, who looked at James.

"My turn, pretty boy," he snarled.

James rose and Logan pushed me down onto the bed.

"Let's get physical," he whispered in my ear.

He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist before pressing his length to my entrance. James's seed would make for perfect lube and I knew Logan would use that to his advantage, he pushed in and I moaned loudly.

"James," he said. "Stop fucking your hand and come here." He motioned toward me and I knew what I was supposed to do. James walked up and I grasped his manhood. He moaned as I engulfed his length in my wet heat. I swirled my tongue around the throbbing vein on the bottom and I heard James's breathing hitch, his hands found my hair and he fisted it, thrusting his whole length in my mouth over and over. He's lucky my throat was relaxed. He proceeded to fuck my face as Logan pounded into me. I cried out as he hit that spot, making James move faster.

"You're so fucking tight," Logan said.

I moaned around James's dick and his back arched up. At that moment, James lost it, spilling his seed into my mouth. I drank it all, and James leaned down to ravage my mouth. He tasted amazing. I felt Logan grab my hips in the same place as James and I knew I would have some explaining to do about the bruises later.

"Mmm, harder, Logan!"

He obliged and erratically rammed into my body harder than ever.

I yelled his name before my muscles clenched. Logan moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside me and pulled out. He regained his breath and placed me under the covers. He laid on my right and James laid on the left.

"You are awesome. That was incredible."

"It was Carlos's idea,"James stated, still a little breathless.

"I'll have to thank him later."

Logan laughed. "Good night, sweetheart."

I twined our legs together.

James rubbed my thigh. "Good night."

I placed my head on his chest,

"Good night, boys.

—

I woke to an absence of warmth on my right. I sensed something behind me so I rolled over to see none other than James. His beautiful hazel eyes were closed, his pink lips parted ever so slightly. My eyes moved down his chest, which rose and fell at a steady pace, the muscles flexing with each breath he took. I followed the dark happy trail below his belly button but couldn't go any further because the sheets covered his lower half, much to my dismay. I scooted forward the slightest and James's eyes fluttered open, his long eyelashes batting as he blinked several times.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, reaching put to stroke my cheek.

"Morning, handsome."

He blushed and opened his arms to me. I moved into his embrace and nuzzled my face into his muscular chest. I took a deep breath against it, smelling the earthy, citrusy, musky complex that was James. I folded my arms in between us and he pressed our bodies together. I looked up at him and he gazed at me, his hazel eyes shimmering, masking a brownish- green color that really contrasted to his hair, the lustrous shine in the silky strands amplifying it's wonder. His lips looked so desirable as a smirk played on them. I felt guilty. was it considered cheating on Logan, if it was with James _AND_ Logan? Was it wrong to be cuddling with James when Logan was laying just behind me a couple hours ago?

James frowned. "What's wrong?"

I looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't feel guilty," he said sternly.

I nodded.

"You have no reason to. I just want you to know that I love you and if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, or just want to get away for a while, come to me. I'll always be there for you, and you know that."

I smiled a little and he tilted my chin up. I closed my eyes as he pressed our lips together gently. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer. We broke apart and I just laid there, resting my head against his warm chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

Kaylyn POV

I laid there for about twenty minutes just watching him sleep. His shaggy blond hair falling softly around his face, his dazzling green eyes not visible behind his eyelids, his lips closed loosely around his pearly teeth. I sighed and saw his dark eyebrows quiver. He started to open his eyes, making me shut mine in haste. I relaxed and pretended to sleep as he stroked my cheek with his fingers. He started humming 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from Cinderella, he placed a chaste kiss to my forehead and I opened my eyes, immediately met with the large jade ones.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

I smiled. "Morning."

He gently kissed me and I leaned into it, letting him. When he pulled away, he looked at me with sparkling jade eyes.

I obviously made a face.

"You feel bad. I know."

I looked up at him with a sad expression.

He stroked my cheek. "Don't feel bad. I know you love Carlos and I'm completely okay with that. As long as you're happy, I am. Just know that of you need advice or anyone to pour your heart out to, I'll always be here for you."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kendall. I really needed that."

He kissed my forehead. "Anything for you."

I curled into his touch and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I smelled his toned chest, hints of vanilla and lavender blended with his musky scent. I relished moments like these, the small things that Kendall did that made him so wonderful. I nestled my face against his skin and laid there with him, our bodies intertwined.

Logan POV

I sat across the table from Carlos.

"So," I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Was it good?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was awesome. She was so happy."

I smiled. "Same here."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why aren't we back in the rooms with our women?"

I shrugged. "I think Alex and James need to dish some stuff out. I figured I would let them."

Carlos nodded. "Kendall and Kaylyn need to work things out, too." He put his head down.

"You don't think she'll leave me, do you?"

My expression softened. "Look at me, Carlos."

He picked up his head, the kind of sadness in them. "She won't leave you. If you see the way she gazes at you all the time, there's one thing she looks at you with that she doesn't Kendall. Commitment. She's so in love with you, and I know she'd never do that to you."

He smiled a little. "Thanks, man."

I nodded. "No problem."

I got up and sat on the couch.

At that moment, Alex tumbled downstairs in a tank top and short shorts, her sex hair strewn all over.

"Someone had a rough night," Carlos said.

She shot him a look and sauntered over to me. I smiled as she climbed into my lap.

"Morning, honey," I whispered.

She smiled. "Morning."

Carlos stood up. "I'm gonna go get some Fruit Smackers from the basement."

Alex waved him away and he walked out the door. I handed her a day-after pill and she swallowed it, curling into me.

"You settle everything?"

She nodded. "He agrees that we're like brother and sister. Although, he's like a man whore and gives amazing sex." She leaned up to whisper in my ear, "But you're better."

I smiled and watched James stumble downstairs with his pants on backwards.

I rolled my eyes. "Pants."

James looked down. "Aw, fuck!"

He trumped back upstairs while Alex laughed.

Kaylyn walked out next while Carlos plopped on the couch.

"You and Kendall okay?"

She nodded. "He's like my brother."

Carlos kissed her head and offered her a fruit snack. She took it from him and Kendall came downstairs, fully dressed.

"Where you goin'?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm going to the store to get Cheetos."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want some!" and he walked out the door.

James came back downstairs with his pants on the right way, combing his hair as he did so.

"Going somewhere?" Carlos asked.

He smoothed his shirt. "Gotta go to the doctor. I find out when I get my cast off."

We all nodded as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"I guess it's just the four of us," I said.

Everyone nodded as I flicked the TV on, the movie Bring It On playing.

I shook my head. "Oh James..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am hiding in the corner of shame.<strong>

**But that doesn't mean you don't have to review. Because you do. **

**—A «3**


End file.
